Spring cleaning
by Patricia Starara
Summary: Percy and Annabeth spring clean.


Summary;Percy and Annabeth spring clean.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy's room after walking into it. She had been surprised when she'd walked into Percy's apartment, and seen the family room and kitchen somewhat tidy, in her opinion. She had considered it an improvement from the last time she and Percy had spring cleaned."Good job,"she had said, smiling when Percy's fridge wasn't packed with cheese pizza and ice cream like the year before.

But she honestly wished she could take the compliment she gave Percy back because when she saw his room, her mouth widened."Were you saving the worst for last, Percy?"

Percy nodded sheepishly,"Kinda, yeah."

Annabeth took in the sight in front of her. Most of Percy's clothes were sprawled out on the floor and some of Percy's shoes were hung on the closet doorknobs, while the rest of the shoes were laid out on the floor with Percy's clothes. The cheese pizza boxes she had been happy about being absent in Percy's fridge were packed up in boxes next to the door, and the smell of cheese clashed with the smell of stinky shoes and socks. Annabeth held her nose.

Percy had posters laying around, about only two of them actually hung to the wall, and his computer was covered in clothes. Annabeth took a step back,"I want to guess here and say that after I called you and told you that you and I were spring cleaning, you stashed most of the things that may have looked unclean in your house into your room."

Percy nodded shyly and sat on his bed, which also had clothes on it."Last year, when I came to your house, I felt self conscious, and I kinda wanted to have a semi clean house this year. In fact, it was one of my new year's resolutions."

Annabeth sat down on the bed after picking up a few items of clothing, and placing them on Percy's computer,"Well, it seems like you ignored that resolution until I called you about a few days ago."

Percy bit his lip and walked out of the room leaving Annabeth confused. A couple of minutes later Percy came back with a mop, a broom and a vacuum cleaner. Annabeth raised an eyebrow,"Do you have a clothes hamper? I think I should take care of these clothes before I actually sweep and stuff."

"No, I don't have a clothes hamper,"was what Percy said to Annabeth.

"Kay, I think I have three at home. I'll bring my largest one tomorrow. I think right now, I should pile up these clothes."

/

Percy stared at his blond friend as she criticized the room. Percy had more clothes than Annabeth thought and the pile of clothes she had made had ended up taking up more than a quarter of Percy's room. After piling up Percy's clothes, Annabeth smiled when she saw the blue wallpaper in his room.

The twenty four year old man with black hair sighed and said,"Not all of the clothes fit me. I've been thinking about donating some clothes."

Annabeth glanced at Percy,"Do you have two cardboard boxes?"

"Um..I don't know. I'll go check my storage closet."Percy mumbled before walking out of his room.

/

Annabeth crouched down on the beige tiled floor as she wrote in black marker on one of the cardboard boxes,'donation.'

"Um...I'll use the other cardboard box as a trash can,"she mumbled as she stared at the other cardboard box before writing 'trash'on the the cardboard box.

Percy sighed,"I feel guilty and useless."

Annabeth looked at the green eyed man and rolled her eyes with a smile,"Fine. You'll get rid of the smell here. Do you have febreeze?"

Percy nodded before walking out again.

/

Annabeth was about to dispose a hat when Percy yelled,"stop."She narrowed her eyes at Percy, who was playing with a yoyo on Percy's bed, before handing the hat to him."It's a hat with a bird sticking out if it."

"It's my cuckoo hat. It goes cuckoo at the hour of day, and usually puts smile on my face."percy placed it on his head and Annabeth stifled a laugh.

"Percy, have you ever actually worn that in public?"

Percy nodded,"Yeah, when I was like nine."annabeth took the hat off Percy's head and placed it in the donation box.

"If one day, earth runs out of cuckoo hats, I'll say'remember when I had a cuckoo hat, and you snatched it off my head?'with a smirk on my face"Percy mumbled to Annabeth.

/

"A hoola skirt?"Annabeth questioned, as she picked up the grass skirt.

Percy's face flushed red and Percy dropped his yoyo,"Um...I think it was a phase I went through as a ten year old. I collected Hawaiian items."

Annabeth glanced at the grass skirt and then back at Percy's blushing face,"I think you were a weird child."

/

Annabeth clutched the cardboard box in her hands as she watched Percy line up his shoes next to the door. Annabeth glanced around momentarily and said,"I think the place looks and smells better. I'm taking this home and donating it later. Um, I think the other cardboard box is just trash and I'll come back with your clothes hamper tomorrow, if I can."

Before she left his room, Percy enveloped Annabeth in a hug. Annabeth dropped the cardboard box since she and Percy had never actually hugged before. She enventually hugged him back and Percy sighed in her hair.

"Thanks for not thinking my hoola skirt was weird."percy said.

Annabeth chuckled,"Oh, I thought it was weird along with your cuckoo hat."Percy laughed a little before taking a step back.

"Goodbye, Anna."

Annabeth rolled her eyes fondly as she picked up the cardboard box, and exited Percy's room, not even bothering to correct her name, and said,"Goodbye, Percy, and you're doing my room tomorrow"

Notes/-um...minus the hugging part, that had less fluff than I wanted it to have. I think I just tried to stuff all the percabeth fluff near the end. I hope that made you, people, smile. Okay, so the reason why Annabeth was practically the only person cleaning was because Percy and Annabeth had made an agreement to clean each others' houses. Also, if you guys want to see Percy 'cleaning' Annabeth's house say so in the reviews. Wow, this is a long note. Well, bye. .p.s.:for those who celebrate it, happy new year.


End file.
